Confession
by Kirstieee
Summary: Set after The Moment of Truth. Morgana knows something and Merlin confesses : One-shot Merlin/Morgana and Merlin/Arthur friendship can be seen as slash if you like


**Copyright Merlin. Although I do wish Colin Morgan and Bradley James were mine ;)**

* * *

Arthur was uneasy all the ride home. Morgana slowed down her horse and muttered something to Merlin. Both began to fall back, leaving him and Gwen to ride together. She kept her eyes on the path before her and Arthur sighed. It had been a long few days, and he was certainly not looking forward to getting back to Camelot where Uther will most likely have guards waiting for them. He looked behind to see Merlin and Morgana having a very animated conversation.

What on Earth could they be talking about?

Morgana had seen Merlin light the fire when she was unable to, and she was sure that no one could light anything that quickly. She asked Merlin to talk in private and they began to ride behind Gwen and Arthur. Merlin looked at her in bewilderment.

"What do you want, Morgana?" He asks, keeping his voice low so neither of the people riding in front of them could hear them two talking.

"I want you to look into my eye and promise on the whole of Camelot's life that you didn't use magic back there. For the fire and the wind," Morgana stares at Merlin's blue orbs and he looks slightly taken aback.

"But Morgana…"

"And you know what? I wouldn't care if you had done. I don't think those two would care either, but tell me, did you or did you not use magic?"

Merlin began to shift uncomfortably. He knew someone was bound to find out soon enough. He _had _used magic right in front of them. He looked up to Morgana's expecting eyes and sighed, "I did…" Her eyes widened, "but I'm not bad, Morgana! Please don't think that… I-"

She cut him off, raising a hand, "Merlin, don't hurt yourself. I'm not scared, frightened and I'm certainly not going to go to Uther about it. What kind of friend would do that?" She averted her eyes and shook her head, "I knew there was something about you, Merlin… ever since Gaius sent you to get Arthur from Sophia all those weeks ago…" She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"You won't tell Arthur, will you?" He asked hesitantly, holding his breath.

Morgana's voice rang out in a soft laugh, "Don't be silly, Merlin. I'll keep your secret, but I'll tell you this, you're scared, aren't you?" Merlin didn't reply, keeping his eyes focused on Arthur's back in front of him, "You don't want to get killed for who you are. Believe me, Arthur cares more for you than you think. If he found out, he wouldn't kill you, I promise you that."

"Morgana, how would you know?! Did you see Arthur's face when he came up to Will and I, knowing one of us committed a crime?" He visibly shuddered, "If looks could kill…"

Morgana cut him off again, "No, don't think like that. Remember, he grew up with a father who despised magic. He was told stories that made him be scared of it. Of course, he isn't as scared of it as Uther was, but all the same, he has mixed opinions. He's against evil magic, who isn't? But magic that saves people's lives, Merlin, he knows there is no reason to go to Uther about. You remember the druid boy."

The young wizard sucked in his breath and caught Morgana's eye, "He'll find out one day. Everyone will. But right now, I can't tell him, I don't think he'll look at me the same again." He looked down at the reigns of his horse, "I was so close to telling him before the battle, but you came in."

"I don't know, Merlin. Who else knows about your gift?"

"Gaius… he gave me a magic book with all these spells…" his eyes glinted as he thinks about it, "My mother, she knew when I was a few years old and I accidentally knocked over a jug of water, I managed to keep it in the air and put it back on the table." He chuckled at the memory, "She was truly horrified, but luckily I never showed my magic in front of everyone else. Will found out last year and he covered for me when he was dieing…" He closed his eyes, not letting the tears threaten to spill.

"Gaius and Hunith? Is that it?" She asks, truly surprised.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Lancealot knows. I had to put a spell on the weapon while it was in his hands to kill the Griffin… still, he's gone now."

Morgana's eyes widen, "YOU killed the Griffin? How many other things have you saved us from?"

Blushing, Merlin scratches his ear, remembering all the things he's saved Camelot from, "Well there was that creature in the water system… Gwen's father, I killed Edwin, got the bug out of Uther's brain," He shuddered at the memory, "Made the sword to kill that undead knight…" He trailed off, not really wanting to boast about everything.

Morgana sat in silence, too stunned to talk. After a few minutes, she turned to look at Merlin, admiration in her eyes, "Merlin, I think I am more proud of you than of Arthur. You've saved people's lives since you got her and you don't even get the credit you deserve!"

"But I don't want the credit, people will find out then…"

"One day, they'll find out, and you'll be given the reward you had deserved since the beginning."

Merlin smiles and together they begin to ride a little quicker, Morgana riding beside Gwen and Merlin beside Arthur. He looks up and frowns at Merlin. Even he is wondering whether it was actually Merlin who created that wind, seeing the look on his face when Arthur confronted him and when Will admitted it was him.

"Merlin," He begins, sighing…

"Arthur," Merlin cuts him off, "thank you for coming with me. If you hadn't come, I don't know what we would've done."

"I think you would've coped fine, Merlin, with Will there to scare them all off," He chuckles.

"But without you putting faith into everyone, my village would've been lost. Everyone probably would've fled from the village and the my friends and family would've died." He stares at Arthur and smiles, "Thank you so much. And for not killing Will…"

"Even if Will wasn't dieing Merlin, I wouldn't have killed him. He did a good thing and I know why you kept it from me," Arthur looked down, "I'm not against magic. When I become King I might allow it again… for a good purpose, not for evil."

Swallowing, Merlin rides on with Arthur by his side and Morgana and Gwen behind him. It had been a long few days, but he knew that he was closer to Arthur than he had ever been.

One day he will tell Arthur about his magic. Maybe next week, maybe in a few years, but one day the truth will be out and Merlin couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. It was un-beta'ed so apologies for any grammatical mistakes. Just a oneshot :)**


End file.
